


Stone and Sun

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [47]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Black, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy tosses his Sun Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone and Sun

It was a sunny day. The sunlight sparkled off the desert sand, nearly blinding Jimmy, making it impossible for him to dodge the blowing sand perpetually flying into his face. His whole body was burning hot, and he could feel the skin on the back of his neck peeling. Though he had been many places in the last few days under the guidance of the voices, this desert had to be one of the worst.

And this, of all places, was where the voices chose for him to stop and root around in his bag for the Sun Stone buried within it.

It took several tries for Jimmy to dislodge the stone from his bag, a few other items flying out of his bag and sinking into the soft desert sand. The stone glowed almost as intensely as the sun, and Jimmy had to squint to see the rest of his surroundings. He withdrew his Petilil, the only Pokemon affected by the gemstone’s mystical aura, and sat on the ground as he considered his options.

It was very unusual for the voices to want to evolve a Pokemon; most often, when his Pokemon tried to evolve, they would prevent it immediately, a scattering of disapproval not enough to make up for the action itself. But now, for whatever reason, the voices had a new plan in mind. Petilil alone would be granted the power to evolve, to become a Lilligant, to reach her full potential.

The Petilil walked towards the stone hesitantly. Jimmy thought back to when he had first gotten the Petilil- Lillil, that was her name. The only one of his Pokemon to have a proper nickname, not gibberish, not a lack of name entirely. The only one who knew what it was like to have a Trainer not dealing with… this.

She was the second-newest of the bunch, traded for a Cottonee he’d caught only a few minutes earlier. They were all new, of course, though the Tympole was a few hours older, the Tirtouga a few days younger. But Lillil was the last of  _that_ bunch, the ones he would always think of as the new team. The replacements. It was harsh, but it was true, at least literally. He had lost a team; he- they- replaced it with a new one, a ragtag bunch caught spur-of-the-moment.

But he’d grown to like this team, even if they were newer, “replacements” for what he had lost. They had stood by his side for days on end now, won him victory after victory. Their faces were burned into his mind now, even more vivid than those of the team from before, faces that he would never forget.

Jimmy’s stomach fell as he realized his dilemma, his head aching nearly as bad as when the voices made him approach that dreaded PC. When Lillil evolved, one of those faces was going to change again.

No, not when. If.

Jimmy clutched the stone and lifted it up, out of reach of the Petilil who was now hopping towards it energetically. The voices clamored for the Sun Stone’s use more loudly than ever.

"Sorry, Lillil." Jimmy whispered.

He glanced down at the stone, though its light made his eyes ache, then chucked it into the distance as far as he could, its glimmer soon obscured by the sand. Before the voices could retrieve it, Jimmy recalled his Petilil and started running towards the city as fast as he could, sprinting until his lungs ached and his mouth was coated in sand.

He’d released one entire team before, and the memories of that lost team- his Tepig, his Pansage, all the brave Pokemon who had fought bravely for his sake- still stung. But this new team? This one was going to stay the same, no matter what. The voices took away one of Jimmy’s teams; he wouldn’t let them take another.


End file.
